In the information technology (IT) enterprises, information services are provided by computer resource suppliers and are consumed by information services consumers. Generally, the information services are provided based on requirements specified for Service Level Agreements (SLA) that have been agreed between a client and a vendor. The vendor may commit to deliver certain services to the client in a particular time. The vendor may need to consider resources that are available in the enterprise to meet the service level agreement.
It is important for the vendor to determine the resources that may be used to meet the service level agreement. For example, the vendor may have to determine the resources required such as hardware, software, or human resource required across multiple locations in order to meet user defined constraints and requirements or the SLAs. In order to adequately plan the resources required to meet the SLA, the vendor may have to forecast the resources that may have to be allotted for a particular task.
Traditional approaches for allotting the resources determines requirements of the services for the operational resources that are needed to meet the service level agreements. However, the traditional approaches provide optimizing either the operating resources or costs associated with the operating resources. Further, the traditional approaches do not consider various factors that are required to determine the costs for the operational resources allotted. For example, the traditional approaches do not consider constraints associated in the service level agreement to determine the resources required.